


吉尔·德·雷·lily

by In_fridge



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 元帅的语音卡面幕间都有很多有意思的地方，自己脑补了点恶趣味的东西，自己爽一爽。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	吉尔·德·雷·lily

**Author's Note:**

> ＊自设御主注意，因为和caster阶的那位混得太好基本上已经坏掉的感觉，蓝本是龙之介
> 
> ＊元帅人很好的，希望大家对他好些
> 
> ＊但是我才不管呢（笑

“master。”

气压门开启又闭合的声音伴着脚步声响起，高瘦的男人走近了御主的身边。

“我有一事相求。”

被叫到的人把注意力从手中的资料中拿出来以回应来访者。

“噢，是以前的老爷啊。”随之而来的是灿烂的笑容，“有什么事？”

男人紧握着手中的剑，犹豫着开口：“当有一天，我精神崩溃的时候——”铠甲之间碰撞发出了清脆的金属音，剑柄最终还是从手中落下。单膝跪地，右手扪心，那位法国的元帅向主人宣誓他的忠诚。

“还请您用令咒，夺去我的生命。”

“那可，有点让人困扰……”露出了头疼的表情，御主挠乱了自己的后发，“毕竟这个令咒只是迦勒底应急用的魔力结晶，什么强制力也没有。”

男人仍低着头，地面上倒影的是他一如既往消瘦的脸庞。如此直面自己的双眼，不难发现他自己已经陷入疯狂。

“而且，你的灵基也是好不容易才达到如此厉害的等级，我才不想要你就这样去死！”御主从床上站了起来，资料已经被抛在一旁像思绪一样杂乱。

“啊啊、至少在这段时间里，我想要站在光明的一方。为此我只能——”

“那样太浪费了！”

御主的手抚上男人胸前的手，甚至能够感受到虚假的肉体里虚假的心脏在跳动着。手背上的艳红色彩刺伤了男人的眼。

“我可是好不容易，好不容易才能遇见你，与你一起成长到现在。”

御主坐在了地上，从黑发间寻觅从者的眼睛。

“就这样普通的死去太浪费了，不如和老爷成为一体吧！毕竟是同一个人，就算是灵基不同，也能稍微让老爷的增强对吧？！”

御主拾起与剑一同掉在地板上的魔导书，塞回男人手里。

“至少，在成为他之前再和我一起努力一下吧。”

御主的视线终于和男人对上。

被召唤的时候，就发现了。自己总会落入地狱的事实，也知道自己不会停止寻求救赎，即使御主的精神早就崩溃。他不断祈祷，祈祷，祈祷，他的神却不曾聆听过半句他虔诚的祈祷。

“我会为您效力，仅此而已……仅此而已。”

那位信徒拾起剑与书。


End file.
